candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Swirly Steppes
| difficulty = Extremely Hard - Nearly Impossible }} Story Milky Moo is swept up in a giant cotton candy swirl. Tiffi joins the whirly adventure with her soda jet pack and makes sure Milky Moo looks just as fly as her. New things *Nothing new added. Levels This episode is extremely hard - nearly impossible. With 11 '''levels rated very hard or extremely hard. On top of that, similar to Candy Countdown, all hexagon levels are rated '''very hard. Overall, it's even harder than the previous episode, Crumbly Crossing, with a nightmarish mean of 6.93. Gallery Story= EP154 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2286 Reality.png|Level 2286 - |link=Level 2286 Level 2287 Reality.png|Level 2287 - |link=Level 2287 Level 2288 Reality.png|Level 2288 - |link=Level 2288 Level 2289 Reality.png|Level 2289 - |link=Level 2289 Level 2290 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 2290 - |link=Level 2290 Level 2291 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 2291 - |link=Level 2291 Level 2292 Reality.png|Level 2292 - |link=Level 2292 Level 2293 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2293 - |link=Level 2293 Level 2294 V3 HTML5.png|Level 2294 - |link=Level 2294 Level 2295 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 2295 - |link=Level 2295 Level 2296 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2296 - |link=Level 2296 Level 2297 Reality.png|Level 2297 - |link=Level 2297 Level 2298 Reality.png|Level 2298 - |link=Level 2298 Level 2299 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 2299 - |link=Level 2299 Level 2300 Reality Redesigned.png|Level 2300 - |link=Level 2300 |-| Champion title= Twister Tamer.png|Champion title|link=Twister Tamer Episode 154 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 154 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Swirlysteppes.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 156.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *Because of the episode story, it was thought that the Toffee Tornado would be re-added upon the release of the episode. However, this didn't happen. *This is the second episode in a row to have all 5 level types. *When the recent major update came out, moments away before the episode release, the icon of mystery candy, lucky candy, extra time candy, and chameleon candy cannons was changed. *After this episode is released, the player will immediately pass the level even they don't reach one star (Only if the player completes the requirements given). *The reason for this episode's difficulty was all due to buffs. All levels that had more than 30 moves were buffed down to less than 30. *This episode continues the trend of having chameleon candy cannons in even-numbered episodes. *This is the 8th episode to end in a multiple of 100, after Caramel Cove, Meringue Moor, Fudge Fjord, Bubblegum Hut, Festive Forest, Sugar Shrubs, and Bubblegum Bazaar. The next one is Wafer Waterfall with level 2600, the last episode on Flash version with a world finale that is a multiple of 100. *This whole episode is part of a Hell's Cluster (2284-2303). *This is the first episode to have two original names used since Gumball Gorge. **Technically, Smiley Seas holds the title, but "Seas" is the plural form of "sea", which, when otherwise used, shares its name with Cereal Sea. *This episode shares its first word with Swirly Shack. However, said episode was released later, and is exclusive to HTML5. *A purple candy, yellow candy, blue candy and red striped candy are also caught in the tornado. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2017 Category:Grassland-themed episodes